


Descent Into Madness

by fanficshiddles



Category: High-Rise (2015), Robert Laing - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Doctor Robert Laing - Freeform, Doggy Style, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Forced Alcohol Use, Forced Drug Use, Forced Oral, Forced Orgasms, High-Rise - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Oral, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robert Laing - Freeform, Slight anal play, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, dominant Robert, masturbating in pool, sex against wall, submissive OC, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Violet is new to the high rise, but mainly keeps herself to herself. Laing has noticed her a couple of times in passing, harmlessly flirting with her. But she turns down his advances. When the high rise descends into madness, he finds her being hauled around by some other guys, screaming and pleading at them to let her go. Laing rescues her and she thinks she’s safe with him. But he decides to have her all to himself instead, claiming protection for her.
Relationships: Robert Laing/OFC
Comments: 23
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

When Violet first arrived at the high rise, it was exciting yet quite daunting at the same time.

Violet liked to keep herself to herself, which was fine until she learned that everyone in the high rise enjoyed partying a lot of the time. But that was mainly on the floors above and below her, so she was able to keep out of it for the most part.

There was a really handsome man that had caught her attention once or twice. Doctor Robert Laing. He lived on the floor above her, he was very charming and always set her off guard slightly.

The first time she met him, was when he held the lift for her when she had some shopping from the grocery floor. The doors were about to shut but a long-fingered hand shot out and stopped it from closing, just in the nick of time.

‘Thank you!’ She said as she slipped inside, then was stunned momentarily at the beautiful man smiling down at her.

‘You’re very welcome, darling.’ Robert smiled pleasantly. ‘What floor?’

‘24th, please.’ She said as she snapped out of her daze and moved into the corner, giving herself a little more space between him as she placed her bags down.

‘Ah, you’re just below me.’ He grinned, pressing the two floors. Then he put his hand out towards her. ‘I’m Robert, Robert Laing.’

‘Nice to meet you, Robert. I’m Violet Simpson.’ She smiled and took his hand, he had a gentle hold but it felt firm at the same time. His hand practically engulfed hers.

‘How long have you lived here for?’ She asked when he released her hand.

‘Two months or so. I heard on the grapevine you just moved in a week ago. Are you liking your stay so far?’ He asked as he leaned back against the mirror.

She tried to ignore how good looking he was. The way his white shirt clung to his chest didn’t help and neither did the way his forearms were on show, his sleeves rolled up.

‘Uhm, good so far. I mainly moved here because it’s so handy having everything I need within the building. I’m not much of a people person, so not having to go out and about aside from work is ideal.’ She said sheepishly, looking down.

‘Ah, yes. And it is good not having to brave the harsh elements when you just need a pint of milk.’ Robert chuckled.

‘Sure is.’ She smiled, nodding in agreement.

She felt a little relieved when the lift stopped on her floor. While he seemed nice enough, there was something intimidating about Robert. But she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

‘Thanks again. It was nice meeting you, Robert.’ She gave him a sweet smile before exiting the lift.

‘The pleasure was all mine, darling.’ He smiled widely at her and waved just as the doors closed.

Violet had bumped into him a couple more times after the first meeting. One time she was just coming home from work and so was he. He held the door open for her and they rode up in the lift together again. That’s when she found out that he was a doctor.

-

It had been around a month since Violet had moved into the high rise, she knew tensions were rising slightly between the floors. Mainly between the upper and lower floors. She was somewhat in the middle, which she hoped was a good thing.

But she went for her weekly swim in the communal pool one Tuesday afternoon. It was usually at its quietest then, for some reason. So she always took advantage of that.

She had the pool to herself for a short while, making the most of it by getting in a good few lengths. But when she heard the door of the changing rooms opening, she felt her stomach drop. She had hoped to have it to herself for a while longer.

As she started swimming down towards the deep end, away from the changing rooms, she heard a familiar velvety voice come from the side.

‘Why hello, darling. Is there room for another?’ He teased, grinning from ear to ear.

Violet stopped at the deep end and glanced over, her heart skipped a beat slightly when she saw Robert. His black trunks left _very_ little to the imagination. And he’d had a quick shower before coming through to the pool, his hair was wet and messy, he had droplets of water running down his chiselled chest…

She ran her hand down her face to stop herself from oogling him too much.

‘I won’t be much longer, so you’ll have the pool to yourself.’ She smiled sweetly at him and started swimming down towards the shallow end.

Robert smiled and slipped into the pool at the side. ‘No need, darling. I’d much rather enjoy your company.’ He purred and swam into rhythm next to her.

She blushed and tried to focus ahead of her. She wasn’t sure if he was naturally flirty with every woman or if he was genuinely flirting with _her._ Either way, it was getting difficult to ignore.

After doing a few lengths with Robert and making small, polite chat, she went to the steps and climbed out.

‘Leaving me so soon?’ Robert asked, sounding slightly hurt, but he had a smile on his face as he swam to the side and folded his arms over the edge, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

‘Yeah, I need to get dinner sorted.’ She said with a blush, trying to turn away to hide herself. Even though she was wearing a swimming suit, she still felt very self-conscious now she was out of the water.

‘Speaking of dinner.’ Robert said as he slowly swam down the pool, while Violet walked along the side towards the changing rooms, he kept in line with her. ‘Are you free on Friday night? I wanted to ask you out on a dinner date.’

Violet almost tripped over her own feet when he asked her. She looked down at him, mouth open in slight surprise. But then she got her brain to work again, eventually.

‘I… I’m flattered, Robert. Thank you. But I… I’m not really looking to date right now.’ She said quietly, nervously. ‘I’m still getting settled in here and finding my feet. I uhm, I really enjoyed your company while swimming though, thank you.’ She smiled and then headed through to the changing rooms.

Laing let out a groan as he floated onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

That girl was driving him insane. She was so shy and timid, always stealing small glances at him and by the look in her eyes and the flush that crept on her cheeks, she clearly fancied him. But why she turned down his advances, he had no idea.

But she was such a pretty little thing. Looked so innocent, he would love nothing more than to see her kneeling on front of him with her lovely lips wrapped around his cock. Then to have her whimpering and moaning underneath him as he thrust into her and made her body yield to him…

Robert cursed as he was hard just thinking about her. He quickly swam over to the edge of the pool and rested his head against the side as he slipped a hand down his boxers, squeezing himself.

He felt a bit perverse as he pushed his boxers down enough so he could stroke himself properly in a pool, but he couldn’t help himself. After seeing Violet in her swimming costume, he couldn’t think about anything else.

 _‘Oh fuck_!’ He closed his eyes and grunted as he stroked himself faster, the water was making his movements more languid but it still felt good. He squeezed himself a bit harder, while wondering how tight she might be.

His stomach muscles tensed as he thrust into his hand, it didn’t take long for him to cum while thinking about his pretty little neighbour on the floor below. But his sperm was wasted as it was taken away in the water.

He wasn’t overly fussed in the end as he tucked himself away, knowing he wasn’t the first person to masturbate in the pool, and he certainly wouldn’t be the last.

After swimming under the water for a bit, he pulled himself out of the pool and headed for the changing rooms, needing a cool shower.

But he knew one thing for certain. He _had_ to have that innocent little doe, one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

The high rise had descended into madness for the past two weeks. And it was only going to get worse.

Laing was still respected enough from both upper and lower floors, so he wasn’t worried too much. But he stopped going into work and had turned slightly feral with the rest of the tower. Joining in with raiding the grocery store, fighting over a tin of paint.

Violet was terrified, she had remained in her apartment as soon as the fighting, nonstop parties on every floor, raping and violence started. But after a while she started running out of food, so she had to try and escape.

She wanted out.

So she left her apartment in the middle of the day, when things seemed at its most quiet.

But just as she was down the corridor, far enough away from her apartment, she was grabbed by two men from a few floors down, what they were doing lurking on her floor she had no idea. She thrashed and screamed as they dragged her roughly to the stairwell and started hauling her downstairs.

She saw another woman lying on the floor below. Her clothes were gone and she was passed out, had clearly been raped too.

Fearing the same fate, her screams got louder and echoed all through the stairwell. She tried kicking and punching out at them, but it was no use.

‘LEAVE HER ALONE!’ A voice suddenly roared.

She felt some relief flood through her as she recognised his voice. It was Robert Laing.

‘She’s ours, Laing. Back off.’ One of the guys hauling her around said gruffly.

Robert walked down the last few stairs to them, nose scrunched up angrily as he held up a bat. He raised it and swung for the guy, but he ducked under it and let go of Violet. The other guy let her go too and they both ran down the stairs, leaving her shaking and in shock.

‘Come on, it’s not safe for you here.’ Robert went over to her and with a gentle but firm grip he took hold of her elbow and started guiding her back upstairs.

‘I don’t have food… I need to leave. I want to get out of here.’ She said, unable to stop herself from crying.

‘You won’t make it down there just now. Come on, I’ll keep you safe.’ He said decisively.

Violet went with Robert back upstairs, instead of taking her back to her apartment like she thought he might, he took her up to the next floor and along to his place. They had to step over some sleeping bodies, and one guy she swore was dead.

The sight made her sob and she hid her face into Robert’s side. He slid his arm around her and held her closely.

‘It’s ok. You’re safe with me, pet.’ He hummed, kissing the top of her head as he kept her moving to his apartment.

As soon as he got her inside, she felt relieved and safer. Especially when she saw how many locks and bolts Laing had on his door, he locked all of them and also slid a heavy bit of furniture right across the door too. For extra measure.

‘This is madness. What’s going on? How will we get out?’ She said in a slight panic.

Robert rushed to her and cupped her face in both hands, his eyes were gentle looking as he gazed into her eyes. ‘Breathe, darling. You’re ok, perfectly safe in here with me.’

She took a few deep breaths, calming down a little. But she still wanted out. She wanted to leave.

‘I… I need to get out. Can you help me?’ She pleaded.

Robert hummed softly and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. ‘I can keep you safe, pet. But there is no getting out of here. They have people guarding the lower floors, hurting and raping anyone who tries to leave.’

She let out another sob. Robert slipped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. He cradled the back of her head and moved slowly back and fore.

‘Shhh, shhh. It’s ok, you’re ok. I have more than enough food here for us, and the store room for the grocery is on this floor. I’ve managed to get the code to access it. Don’t worry.’

Once Violet had calmed down a little, Robert cooked them some soup and he gave her some water.

Violet looked around his apartment. There was still boxes everywhere, it was like he hadn’t bothered to unpack much at all when he moved in. There was a wall that was half painted, rather messily. It explained the paint on his white shirt.

After eating, Violet was a polite guest and washed the dishes for him. When she turned around, she let out a small squeak of surprise as Robert was right there, smiling down at her.

He trailed his fingers up and down her arms, making goosebumps rise. Then he hooked her chin gently and raised her head up to meet him as he leaned down and kissed her. His lips had barely touched hers when she stepped back, away from him. But her back hit the sink and she couldn’t go further.

‘Robert… I… I’m Sorry.’ She shook her head.

Robert frowned, then he stepped in closer to her again, trapping her between the sink and his body. He rubbed her arms for a moment and slid his hands down to her wrists, where he circled his fingers around her, holding her steady.

‘I saved you, pet. And I’m offering you protection, the least you could do would be to allow me to have access to your body.’ He hummed, leaning down to kiss just below her earlobe.

She started shaking. ‘Robert… Please… I… I can’t.’ She whispered.

He stopped and hooked a finger under her chin, lifting her head up so she had to make eye contact with him. ‘Why not?’ He asked firmly.

‘I… I’m a virgin. Please, I don’t want to do this.’ She whispered, trying not to cry.

Robert’s cock twitched, he had to hold back a groan at the thought. She was even more innocent than he had realised.

‘Oh, darling. Why didn’t you tell me, hmm?’ He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand gently. ‘It’s a good job I found you when I did, those rogues out there would be far from gentle with you.’ He slid an arm around her, holding her against him.

She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach, making her even more nervous.

‘Please… I just want to leave.’ She whispered, pleading him with her eyes.

Robert stroked her hair back from her face and gave her a sweet look. ‘You wouldn’t make it out of here without being caught and raped by someone from the lower floors. And they will _not_ be gentle, darling… But I will. Let me help you, then if you wish to try and leave the high rise, at least if you’re caught it won’t be as painful for you.’ He spoke calmly, softly, yet with a firmness to his tone as well that made her realise she didn’t really have much of a choice.

‘I will be gentle, Violet.’ He picked up her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing the back of it. ‘Give me this gift, it would please me. And I think it is the least you could do for me rescuing you. Because I can guarantee, those men wouldn’t have cared at all if you’re a virgin or not.’

She closed her eyes, feeling completely trapped and panicked. But she knew that he was right, they would’ve been rough and not cared for her feelings at all. At least Robert said he would be gentle…

‘Come on, pet. Let’s get you comfortable.’ Robert slid his arm around her back and he guided her towards his bedroom.

When he led her in, he shut the door behind them straight away. And it was in that final momentwhen Violet realised she was about to lose her virginity to the intimidating, yet handsome, doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet was trembling from head to toe as Robert started undressing her.

He reached behind her and expertly unhooked her bra with one hand, a cheeky smirk on his face. He slid the straps down from her shoulders and let it fall off her.

She reached up to try and hide herself, but Robert took hold of her wrists and pulled them down by her sides again. ‘No, no, baby. Don’t hide your body from me.’ He growled low.

‘Please… I’m really not sure about this.’ She said anxiously.

Robert cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb against her. He slid his other hand up her side, lightly tickling her as he reached the side of her breast. She gasped slightly as he cupped her gently before brushing his thumb across her nipple.

‘Just relax, pet. I will look after you.’ He whispered huskily into her ear, then he started kissing down her neck until he found her sweet spot that made her moan.

He zoned in on that spot, sucking and nibbling while his hands continued to roam across her upper body. She was becoming aroused, her nipples were hardened peaks and she could feel jolts of arousal shooting down between her thighs every time he stroked her nipples.

Robert started kissing down her body, he made his way down her chest and stopped there for a while to suck each nipple in turn. Then he continued his journey South. He took his time getting her jeans down, kissing her stomach at the same time until he got her jeans and knickers off in one.

‘Step out of them, pet.’ He tapped her lower leg and she did as he said, allowing him to move her clothes completely out of the way.

He trailed his fingers up and down her legs, then gently had her widen her stance. She closed her eyes, unable to look at him down there now she was completely bare and vulnerable to him.

Robert kissed her abdomen and slowly worked his way further down, until he was kissing over her mound. She let out a small whimper, now he was getting closer...

‘So beautiful, pet. I can’t wait to have you.’ He growled and cupped her with his large hand, making her gasp in surprise at feeling him against her.

‘This lovely pussy is going to belong to me.’ Robert slid his hand back and fore for a moment first, then he slipped his fingers through her folds and gently massaged her. ‘I’m going to fill you up so nicely, make you feel so good, darling.’

She _did_ start to feel good, just like he said. Her body started to react well to him, getting more and more aroused the longer he played with her. When he brought his finger over her clit, she bucked forward slightly, making him chuckle.

‘Let’s get you more comfortable.’ He removed his hand from between her thighs, she was slightly disappointed at the loss of his touch. But it didn’t last long as he stood up straight and gently led her over to his bed.

He had a cheeky smirk on his face as he lifted her up and then carefully lay her down on the bed. She was slightly surprised at his strength for lifting her. It made her nerves rocket sky high again as he crawled over the top of her, straddling her. His strong thighs pinning her down at either side of her as he took her wrists and dragged her arms slowly up above her.

Robert kissed her neck and then moved to her lips, making her heart race with a gentle kiss. He slowly moved his lips against hers, then slipped his tongue into her mouth which was a weird feeling for her. But she slowly began to enjoy it, the way his tongue moved skilfully against hers.

He gathered her wrists into one hand and brought his now free hand down to stroke her side gently, before sliding downwards and moving between her thighs, while his tongue continued to distract her.

She was nice and wet now, still not quite as wet as he would like for taking her for the first time. So he slid his long fingers through her folds, rubbing over her clit that was rather sensitive now. She bucked up against his hand, making him chuckle against her lips.

‘Does that feel good, baby? Hmm?’ He grinned, opting to suck and nibble on her neck now, finding that sweet spot that made her body turn to complete jelly.

He rubbed across her clit continuously, pulling small moans and gasps out of her.

‘You haven’t answered me.’ He growled, putting more pressure on her clit that made her mind turn to mush. She let out a garbled answer as she nodded quickly, making him chuckle again.

‘Good girl.’ He purred, focusing on her clit with his thumb.

He slowly pressed a finger into her pussy, gasping against her skin at how tight she was just around his finger. She whined and tried moving away from him, but he tightened his hold on her wrists and kept slowly pushing into her, not letting her move away from his long digit.

‘Shhh, relax, pet. You are more than ready to take my fingers.’ He whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, pushing his finger in further through her tightness. Robert could feel her walls contracting hard around him, god he couldn’t wait to get his cock inside her.

It felt weird having his finger inside of her, wiggling around, but it felt really good finally feeling _something_ inside while he played with her clit too.

‘Come on, pet. Let yourself go, I want to see you cum.’ He said firmly.

Violet squirmed and moaned in delight as he brought her to orgasm, she could feel it deep within her bones from head to toe, making her feel incredible.

‘Beautiful.’ Robert hummed, kissing her lips softly.

While she had been in the throes of her orgasm, he had inserted another finger rather easily into her. Her body allowing him in, but squeezed down hard on his two fingers.

As she took a moment to catch her breath, Robert released her hands so he could start undressing himself. He quickly shrugged off his shirt and was in the process of taking off his trousers when she started to focus again. She blushed hard when she looked at his body, taking his beautiful self in.

But her eyes widened when she looked further down and saw his cock, hard and straining towards her. He was _big_ … She panicked, there was no way he would fit inside of her.

‘Robert… I can’t, please… You won’t fit.’ She said shakily, pushing weakly at his chest.

‘Shhh, baby. It’s alright. Daddy will take care of you.’ Robert soothed, cupping her cheek.

As he moved his body down between her thighs again, getting into position, his cock rubbed against her inner thigh and smeared his pre cum against her skin, making her shiver.

‘Just relax and let me in, baby. You will enjoy it, I promise.’ He purred, pressing the tip of his cock against her entrance. But she had tensed right up, so he began kissing the spot on her neck that made her gasp.

He slid an arm underneath her body so he could cradle her up against him closer. With his other hand he slid it down between them both so he could start teasing her clit again, distracting her enough while he very slowly started to press forward, his cock finally breaching her lovely wet pussy.

‘Ohhh, yes. Daddy’s cock is going to fit so snugly inside of you.’ He growled and bit down on her neck, making her yelp. But it sent a strong rush of arousal through her body, making her clit throb and Robert felt that was the right moment to push in.

So he did. And he was able to force his cock halfway into her, making her whimper and writhe underneath him.

It was a weird stretching feeling for her, slightly painful but not enough to need him to stop as such.

‘Ohh god. You’re so tight, darling. I’m not going to last long if you keep this up.’ He grinned and kissed her sloppily, covering her whimpers and moans.

He slid his hand down to her bum, angling her up against him more. It was then as if he had flicked a switch with the different angle, he was able to slide further into her until he was balls deep. He felt a rush of her arousal cover his cock, making him shudder above her.

Robert paused and allowed her time to adjust to him, even if she was so utterly tight it took everything within him to not cum already. So he distracted himself by focusing on her clit, that was flushed even further out now his cock was in her. And he concentrated on sucking and nibbling her neck, letting her moans and whimpers fall free.

‘Mmm, how do you feel, pet?’ Robert asked as he twitched within her, making her gasp again.

‘I… I…’ Violet couldn’t get words out at all. When Robert gripped her chin and forced her to make eye contact with him, she completely bottled it. Having his cock firmly inside of her didn’t help either, she couldn’t focus at all.

Robert grinned and started moving slowly, pulling back only an inch or two before thrusting in again. The more he moved, the more relaxed she became… and wetter too.

He continued rubbing her clit and it took no time at all to make her orgasm again, this time all over his cock. It felt incredible for both of them, Robert followed suit and came inside of her.

‘Ohhhh, yes! That’s it, baby!’ He cried out as he spilled into her.

Robert pressed his body down against her and slid both arms around her, rolling them onto their sides as his cock slipped out of her. She could feel his sperm dripping out against her thighs.

‘Mmm, that wasn’t so bad now, was it?’ He asked as he lazily stroked her back.

‘I… I guess not.’ She whispered so quietly, he almost didn’t hear her.

‘Don’t worry, there’s plenty more where that came from, my pet.’ He nuzzled his nose into her hair, smiling widely.

With her cradled in his arms, he thought back to four days ago with a big smirk…

-

_Robert had gone down to the lower floors and spoke to two guys there. Things were slightly more chaotic down there, people fucking in the hall, smashed bottles everywhere and the smell of drugs was heavy in the air._

_But he ignored everything going on, as he had his own goal._

_‘There’s this lovely little thing on the twenty fourth floor, apartment five. I want you two to keep an eye on when she comes out. Make a scene, grab her and try to take her down here. But call me first, I want to come and act the hero.’ Robert winked at the two guys and handed them some money._

_‘Sure thing, Doc!’ One of the guys said with a big grin as he counted the money straight away._

_‘Make sure you call me, if I find out you’ve taken her for yourself, I will make your life hell.’ Robert said to them both with a firm glare._

_‘Don’t worry, we will call you.’ The second guy promised with a nod._


End file.
